Plan Divino
by BlackMermaid27
Summary: Por que aún estando a punto de morir frente a su enemigo, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a su país. Había peleado con valentía y honor, pero aveces eso no es suficiente... Pequeño Drabble para "El Año de la abundancia"


**¡Hola a todos!, espero que estén muy bien, hoy traigo un nuevo fic que forma parte del "Año de la abundancia" que mis lindas socias del "Aquelarre" decidieron organizar y sin más...**

**El tema que escogí fue: Hecho histórico (me inspiré)**

**Advertencia: Palabras fuertes y muerte.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Las chicas súper poderosas me pertenece, solo la historia .**

* * *

_"Sangre norteamericana ha sido derramada en suelo norteamericano"__—James K. Polk—_

**Plan Divino**

Año 1845

Trataba de sacarse la bala que había perforado su piel, aunque sin éxito, temblaba mientras sus últimas fuerzas las gastaba en ello. Y ahí estaba él tirado con su roída vestimenta sucia y rota. Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba seguro de que pronto la muerte reclamaría su alma y dejaría este mundo.

—¿Que pasa?, ¿tiemblas de miedo ante mí?— dijo con su inusual acento el extranjero mofándose de la situación.

El moreno agonizante miró los ojos azules y cabellera dorada como el color del maíz de su ó sus ojos debido al dolor tan solo unos segundos y trató de sonreír para aparentar aunque en vano eran sus intentos.

—Ya quisieras—hizo una pausa debido a la herida— ...Puto de mierda—exclamó acompañando su enunciado con una sonrisa ladina, para luego toser sangre.

—Ni siquiera en estos instantes dejas de sorprenderme con tu arrogancia—expresó tranquilo aquel que era incapaz de mover un dedo para ayudarlo, viendo como el muchacho se las arreglaba para no demostrar debilidad, aunque era obvio que lo tenía a sus pies, "Justo donde lo quería". Siendo él el tan temido y respetado Subcomandante de su país, no podía permitirse llegar con las manos limpias de sangre, y menos por un mocoso que se había burlado de su nación, filtrándose como un sucio espía.

—Nunca te besaré los pies, si es lo que quieres...— De nuevo una pausa, pues sus segundos estaban contados— para mi es un orgullo haber servido a mi país y con gusto moriré defendiéndolo.

El rubio pareció pensárselo, en cierta forma el moreno siempre le había intrigado. Desde el momento en que Butch se había hecho pasar por estadounidense haciéndoles creer que era uno de ellos, nunca sospecharon que en realidad era de aquel estado que ahora les pertenecía.

—Para su mala suerte han perdido, este territorio nos pertenece ahora...—expresó con fingida tristeza mientras veía como el moreno poco a poco iba perdiendo contra la muerte. Con una bala en el fémur y otra en el pecho, no había posibilidad de salvarse. Era una lástima ya que el chico con tan solo 19 años pudo demostrar su gran potencial—No voy a negar que aparte de ser un gran hijo de puta, eres un gran hombre. Eras de los mejores y si no te hubiera visto blandiendo contra nosotros en batalla, probablemente jamás hubiera imaginado que en realidad eras mexicano...

Butch con respiración entrecortada, limpió un poco el sudor de su frente y le sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez orgulloso.

—"Comandante Boomer", mi Madre Patria no tiene comparación con la tuya. Somos hijos de hombres y mujeres fuertes, siempre hemos sido guerreros, mi cultura y mi gente;son hermosas, y mi tierra es fértil y poderosa siempre bendiciéndonos con sus frutos. Tenemos suficientes recursos naturales y todos nos partimos la espalda trabajando. Ustedes lo saben, son unos asquerosos oportunistas—Sangre seguía brotando de sus labios; resecos y cortados, como así también de las costillas.

Boomer guardó silencio antes de soltar con crudeza sus últimas palabras al moreno.

—El más poderoso y fuerte siempre gana Butch...—giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda para dejarlo morir.

Jamás se sintió tan impotente, al no poder defender más sus tierras y hogar. Tomando un puño de tierra gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y los maldijo internamente—"malditos sean".

Malditos por tomar una parte de su historia y adueñarse de ella, por quitar patrimonio a personas que igual habían sido vendidas, malditos por no dejarle pelear más...¿de que había servido?, una vez mas fallaba a sus padres y a su hermosa esposa Robin quien esperaba a su bebé, malditos por que le habían quitado su vida y con ella su futuro con su pequeña familia.

—Perdónenme...—fueron sus últimas palabras hacia su familia y a su país, lamentándose, porque aunque nunca se sintió un caudillo, hizo todo lo posible por guiar a la victoria. Aunque esta vez Estados Unidos había ganado.

Boomer volteó a mirar por última vez el cuerpo de Butch al escucharlo caer y estudió por unos segundos el panorama completo, contemplando la masacre que había provocado viendo a los otros hombres y caballos de estos muertos.

Se reunió con los hombres que aún le quedaban a su disposición, notando sus bajas definitivas para poder decir por fin lo que su pueblo tanto anhelaba.

—Texas is ours—

—FIN

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!, ahora permítanme dar unas aclaraciones importantes.**

**1-Este fic está inspirado en una de tantas guerras de mi país, más que nada en un acontecimiento histórico.**

**2-NO puse las cosas tal cual ocurrieron ejemplo: Texas ya se había independizado de México, si puse a Butch muy patriota fue por mi maldito capricho y porque quería que fuera texano a wiwi u.u.**

**Otro ejemplo es que en realidad los espías que existieron realmente eran mexicanos que les ayudaron a los estado-unidenses y no al revés...al parecer.**

**3-Quise poner a Robin como esposa de Butch de alguna forma representando a las latinas (por su cabello café xD), aunque en latino américa hay una gran variedad de rasgos, y pues en sí la pareja igual me agrada aunque solo la haya mencionado.**

**4-Lamento las incongruencias que se pudieran encontrar.**

**5-¡Viva México cabrones!**

**Eso parece ser todo y ahora sí me despido, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
